libertystationfandomcom-20200214-history
Server Rules
Overview By playing on are server, you automatically agree to the rules we have spent time to type up. We consider our rules fair, and the playing experience somewhat free. We want you to have some fun, however it is vital that we do have rules in place. Chances are, if you break a rule, you knew full well that you were doing it beforehand. If you break a rule, you are entitled to the punishment, having agreed to follow them previously. The Admin dealing with you is allowed to punish you in any way he or she see's fit in the given situation. Server Rules 1. Don't be a dick. Roleplaying a dick is fine. OOC harassment, spamming, whining incessantly and so on all fall under this. You'll know if you're doing it. We'll also know. 2. On murder. Dying is a part of this game. 2.1. Self defense is usually acceptable, but the amount of force should be relative to the threat to your life. (example: If a clown pushes you down and you kill him, that is not self defence.) 2.2. Syndicate are dangerous! They are also fairly killable with no retribution, as they are probably trying to kill you, but be absolutely sure who you are about to kill is actually a syndicate. Alternatively, round antagonist's may kill who they must to achieve their objectives. 2.3. Insanity is never an acceptable roleplay to justify murder, IF you are not the round antagonist. 2.4. Criminals should always be treated in accordance with spacelaw regulations. 2.5. Aiding a round villain as a non-round villain is against the rules, the only exception being if there is a very good roleplay situation where the villain has significant leverage over you, or is manipulating you without your knowledge. You are still accountable for your actions though. 3. Authority figures (Security and the station heads), are jobs with large responsiblities. Choose them with care, and when playing as them you are especially acountable for your actions and the saftey of the crew as your job relates. 4. Use of traitor items in non-violent means is acceptable in accordance with rule 2.1 (on self defence), but the level of force must be reasonable to the threat level to your life and limb. (WARNING: Use of traitor items may result misidentification by fellow crew as a antagonist, use at own risk.) 5. Please NO IC in OOC. The use or communication of "In-Character" (IC) information in the "Out of Character" (OOC) communication channels is unacceptable. This includes talking about current round events in OOC. 6. Please NO OOC in IC. The use or communication of "Out of Character" (OOC) in the "In-Character" (IC) channels. This includes saying abreviations like "lol" or talking about things your character would not know like whats happening in the OOC chat channel in game. 7. Please Don't metagame. This means simply to use information your character would not know in your CHARACTER'S actions. 8. Names should be reasonable and properly capitalized. Silly names ARE acceptable but all names should at least include a first name and a last name. 9. No erotic roleplaying (ERP). If you don't know what erotic means, you probably don't need to know. There are kids on this server. Rape is included in this rule 10. Please NO "Greif": Purposefully ruining the game for others for the sake of doing it. Examples include killing without a very good reason, randomly starting fires, dismantling the hull, acting insane to the extent that it negatively affects others, etc. 11. Please do not abuse bugs in the game. If you find a bug please report it as soon as possible. The severity of the consequences should match the level of bug abuse. 12. If you adminhelp an incident that has occured that you believe is greif and they admin simply replies "legit". This simply means that the kill was in some means justified and that the admin for whatever reason cannot disclose the reason why. 13. If you want to dispute an admin decision, take it to the unban appeals forums. Present your case in its entirety, an investigation will be done. Please be honest. 14. Not knowing the rules is no excuse for breaking them. Admin Disclaimer Administrators reserve the right to make personal judgment on any subject/complaint based on personal preference, Ideology, beliefs and the admin guidelines. Any complaints should be made on the LLA forums about Counter-productive administrator behavior. Moving on to play the game is an acknowledgement that you have read, understood, and agree to these rules. If you have any questions please feel free to ask via adminhelp. Thank you and enjoy the game Category:Unsorted